Typically, hooves of animals, such as horses, are bandaged by wrapping tape, such as duct tape, around portions of the hoof including edges of the hoof to secure a pad or other bandage material in place. However, such bandages have numerous shortcomings and improvement is desired.
Described herein, in one aspect, is a hoof bandage including a sheet material having a central body portion and a plurality of palmate lobes radiating outwardly from a central body portion. One of the lobes is located to substantially surround a back side of the hoof and includes straps that extend from opposed sides of such lobe adjacent the back side of the hoof toward a toe of the hoof. The straps are secured to an exterior portion of the bandage adjacent the toe of the hoof when the bandage is installed on the hoof.